Último Halloween
by Gabylor
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si el millonario vampiro Edward Cullen pilla a Bella tras colarse en su fiesta de Haloween? AVISO: OS Especial Halloween. Dedicado a #MetaforasParaLaFantasía y su séquito de pervertidas.


**Hola! Aparecio la desaparecida :D**

**Hoy os traigo un OS de mi loca, descerebrada, calenturienta...cabecita. Es muy cortito pero espero que os guste :-***

**Gracias a #MazeMonicaMasen por invitarme a participar en el ''especial Halloween'' de su pagina de FB ''Metáforas para la fantasía'' Y a #FlorenciaLara por la portada del OS. **

**Gracias chicas por hacerme parte de ese circulo pervertido que teneis montado allí. **

**Besitos :-***

**Último halloween**

Bella pov.

El ruido de risas y copas al chocar era atenuado por la gruesa puerta de roble oscuro del despacho. La habitación estaba en penumbra, a excepción del fuego de la chimenea, que creaba formas en continuo movimiento sobre la alfombra mullida. Las pesadas cortinas impedían la entrada a la luz de la luna. El olor a canela y madera quemada llenaba la habitación. El suave sofá oscuro invitaba a sentarte y relajarte. Respiré profundamente y llevé la copa de vino a mis labios. El líquido color carmesí bajó lentamente por mi garganta, refrescando mi cuerpo. Apoyé la cabeza sobre el brazo del sofá y esperé impaciente. Poco a poco y sin darme cuenta me fui quedando dormida.

Un golpe en la puerta me hizo despertar. Me incorporé justo a tiempo para ver la figura de un hombre recostado en el marco de la puerta, envuelto por la brillante luz de la estancia contigua.

Las manos en los bolsillos de su negro traje, hecho a medida, la cabeza inclinada y su sonrisa ladeada me hicieron contener la respiración_. ¡Era tan hermoso!_

Dio un paso al frente y cerró la puerta con cuidado, echando el pestillo.

-Creí que no vendrías.- mi voz sonó ronca.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?- su sonrisa me deslumbró. Sus bien definidos labios escondían una sonrisa perfecta. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban con intensidad y combinaban de maravilla con su tez pálida. Si de lejos era hermoso, ¡de cerca era perfecto!

Me tendió la mano y dudé un segundo antes de tomarla.

-Tranquila, no muerdo.-Bromeó y su voz sonó más divertida aún.

-Has tardado.- no pude evitar que sonara como un reproche.

-Lo lamento, señorita. El alcalde deseaba hablar con el anfitrión y no me pude negar. Pero ahora estoy aquí y soy todo tuyo.- me guiñó un ojo y mi corazón se saltó un latido.

_¡Dios, era tan sexy!_

Pasó un brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Mis brazos, involuntariamente, rodearon su cuello, acercándome más a él, si ero era posible.

-Sí, eres mío, por esta noche me perteneces.- sus labios se acoplaron a los míos, haciéndome soltar un gemido.

Su otra mano subió por mi columna, estremeciéndome, hasta mi nuca. Me sostuvo allí, prisionera de sus labios y su sabor adictivo.

Delineó con su lengua mis labios y ¡por supuesto! le permití la entrada. Saqueó mi boca con la suya a sus anchas, restregando su cuerpo contra el mío, haciéndome sentir su excitación.

Lo único que se oía en esa habitación eran nuestras bocas, chocando una con la otra y el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea.

-¿Cómo te llamas, hechicera?- me preguntó en un susurro. Gruñí por la separación de nuestros labios.-Tranquila preciosa, no pienso dejarlo aquí. Siente como me tienes.- empujó sus caderas contra las mías y gemí.

-¡Dios, se siente tan bien! Bella, me llamo Bella, ¿tú?

-No lo sabes.- afirmó con una sonrisa.- Eso pasa cuando te cuelas en las fiestas ajenas, pequeña ''belleza''.

Su comentario me hizo sonrojar violentamente. Me había pillado. Bajé la mirada a su pecho, avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, no se lo diré al anfitrión.-bromeó.- Desde que cruzaste la puerta lo supe. Pero me hechizaste y no pude hacer nada más. Estaba perdido. Tu esencia llenó la habitación y cautivó mi ser.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- volví a preguntar sobre sus labios, antes de morderlos.

-¡Pequeña bruja! ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-hizo presión sobre mi cintura hacia su cuerpo.

-Para gritarlo cuando me hagas tocar el cielo, la luna y las estrellas.- dije restregando mis caderas contra las suyas.

-¡Maldita seas, mujer! Te deseo.- mordió mis labios con fervor. Mis dedos se enredaron entre los mechones cobrizos de su cabeza.-Edward.-Susurró sobre la piel de mi clavícula, mientras bajaba las tiras de mi vestido dejando al descubierto mis hombros y pechos.

-Edward….-mis ojos se cerraron al sentirlo bajar, besando mi piel a su paso, hasta mi pezón derecho.-Edward…quiero verte.

-Paciencia, paciencia pequeña.-Rodeó con su lengua mi pezón, sopló ligeramente sobre él y lo mordió suavemente.

_¡Jesús, este hombre me quiere matar!_

Mi vestido cayó al suelo dejándome solamente en unas finas braguitas de encaje rojo. Me empujó hacia atrás y me hizo sentar sobre el sofá. Me separó las piernas con la suya y se posicionó de rodillas entre las mías. Bajó con su boca por mi cuerpo desde mis pechos hasta el encaje de mis bragas. Subió mis piernas sobre sus hombros y tiró de mí hasta el borde del sofá.

La imagen de su cabeza entre mis piernas solo sirvió para hacerme mojar más.

La lengua de Edward se posó, húmeda y persistente en mi centro. Sopló, el aire frio estremeciéndome. Lo oí respirar profundo para luego mirarme a los ojos.

-Sabes tan dulce y hueles tan bien, pequeña. No puedo esperar a estar dentro de ti. Sentirte a mi alrededor, apretándome como un guante.-Sentí sus dedos rozar mi coño antes de engancharse a mis bragas, tirar de ellas y desgarrarlas.-Mucho mejor, me estorbaban.- Me dio una sonrisa torcida y se puso en pie.

Tiró de su corbata, sacándosela por la cabeza. La chaqueta desapareció en un momento seguida de la blanca camisa de debajo. Sus pantalones se arremolinaron a sus pies al desabrocharlos. Sacó los pies de los zapatos de cuero negro y volvió a mi lado solo en unos calzoncillos negros que no podían disimular la impresionante erección de su dueño.

_¡Vaya si estaba dotado el hombre!_

Mi mano traviesa, en un impulso, se paró sobre su bulto. Hierro. Puro y caliente hierro. Tiré hacia abajo del elástico de la maldita tela negra dejando libre al objeto de mi deseo. Edward se deshizo de los calzoncillos y volvió a meterse entre mis piernas. Tomó su miembro en su mano y lo posicionó en mi centro, tocando mis labios vaginales.

-Si quieres parar, hazlo ahora, si no, será demasiado tarde.-Su sola mirada verde oscura llena de deseo me hizo enloquecer.

Moví mis caderas hacia él haciendo que la punta de su pene estuviera dentro de mí.

-Ups! Creo que ya es tarde.- solté mirándolo inocentemente.

Edward gruño, tomándome por la cintura y empalándome con su polla hasta el fondo. Mis ojos se abrieron del asombro y el aire abandonó mi cuerpo. Su polla larga, gruesa, dura, caliente y aterciopelada me llenó completamente. Empezó a empujar las caderas contra las mías, suave al principio y de manera dura y rápida después. Sus manos aferradas a mis caderas me hacían sentirme marcada por el.

Edward siguió moviéndose dentro de mí alternando las envestidas largas y lentas con rápidas y potentes, mientras con su boca lamía, chupaba y mordía mis pezones haciéndome retorcerme del placentero dolor que me proporcionaba.

-Edward…Ed...ward…más rápido, por…por favor…más…-no era capaz de concluir una frase entera. Era maravilloso sentirlo moverse dentro mío.

Sus caderas golpeaban las mías a un ritmo enloquecedor. Sus fuertes manos amasaban mis senos con delicadeza y su respiración refrescaba mi piel ardiente. Tiré de su cabeza hacia mí y lo besé. Su boca era un manjar para mí. Nuestras lenguas bailaban al ritmo de nuestras caderas, haciéndonos gemir como unos salvajes.

De repente el miembro de Edward abandonó mi cuerpo, dejándome vacía. Me volteó sobre mis rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el respaldo del sofá.

-Te haré gritar de placer, ''belleza''. Jamás olvidaras la manera en que mi polla encaja en ti. Siempre lo recordarás. Siempre.-De una sola estocada me volvió a llenar, dejándome sin aliento esta vez. Mis manos se aferraron al sofá y mi espalda se arqueó levemente. Edward tiró de mi pelo hacia atrás y me besó el cuello. El vaivén de sus caderas hacia chocar nuestros cuerpos provocando un sonido excitante.

Sus manos aferradas a mis caderas me atraían hacia él, mientras el golpe de sus caderas me enviaba de vuelta hacia adelante. Mis senos se balanceaban, frotando mis pezones contra el respaldo, endureciéndolos más. Una mano abandonó mis caderas, acariciando mi piel hacia mi coño. Sus largos y frescos dedos separaron mis labios, acariciando mi clítoris, de manera ruda y veloz.

-Edward…por favor…por favor…-mi voz temblorosa rogaba, pero no sabía qué.

-¿Qué deseas Bella?-El susurro de Edward en mi oído envió escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Su lengua masajeó mi oreja y sus dientes mordieron suavemente el lóbulo.

-Más…más…-empujé mi cuerpo hacia atrás para encontrarme con el suyo. Los dedos de Edward frotaban y pellizcaban mi clítoris hasta hacerme enloquecer.

Sentía los músculos de mi vagina contraerse alrededor de su caliente polla. Edward aumentó el ritmo mientras sentía los espasmos de su cuerpo contra el mío.

-Déjate ir pequeña. No te guardes nada dentro. Déjame disfrutar de tu placer.-Edward dio un último empujón dentro de mí cuerpo, enviando su polla hasta el fondo, quedándose quieto detrás mío. Un rugido animal salió de su garganta y el agarre en mis caderas se hizo más fuerte. El remolino de sensaciones de mi bajo vientre me hizo estallar de manera brutal.

El cuerpo se me quedó rígido un par de segundos antes de empezar a temblar violentamente, mientras mi coño ordeñaba la polla de Edward hasta la última gota. Mi corazón latía desbocado y mi respiración se volvió acelerada, al tiempo que Edward lamía mi cuello.

-¡Oh, por dios! No puedo…más…-mis palabras se quedaron atorradas en mi garganta por el mar de sensaciones que sentía.

-Déjate ir pequeña…déjate ir y disfruta de tu último Halloween, Bella.-Las palabras de Edward se colaron hasta mi cerebro por entre una densa neblina de emociones. Miré a Edward confusa, buscando una explicación y me quedé helada.

Dos dientes más largos que la resta adornada su boca. Sus ojos color esmeralda eran ahora oscuros y su expresión relajada.

-¿Qué eres?- intenté apartarlo de encima de mí pero su cuerpo no se movió ni un milímetro.

-Tu final.-Fue lo último que oí antes de sentir un dolor punzante en mi cuello y todo se volviese negro.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Feliz Halloween a todas y si alguna acaba como Bella en esta historia...¡te tendré envidia! jejeje**

**Bueeeeno...espero vuestros reviews ;)**

**Besituuuuuus,**

**Gabylor**


End file.
